One of Those Days
by CandySmile
Summary: After waking up in a rotten mood, Kendall snaps. And it ends up hurting one of his best friends, his brothers. Will he be able to make things right again? Angst, hurt-comfort, friendship, and eventual fluffiness. Rated T: for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought it was high time for some fresh ideas. And, no worries, "You're Not Alone" is still at the top of my list, I just had this idea and have been working on it for a long time. It'll be around 2 or maybe 3 chapters, unless I get some suggestions, then I may add on, but we'll see. **** Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and another thing: This takes place a little earlier in Season 1, when James was more self-centered, and Kendall had more of an anger issue. And, just to clarify: I'm not trying to make Kendall a jerk, I love him to pieces. I'm just really dramatizing his emotions to convey the general point/plot of the story. ^_^ Anyway, hope you guys like it, and please leave any suggestions or ideas, I'll be honored to read them.**

* * *

Everybody has one of those days. You know: Those horrible days, where you hate the world and the world just seems to hate you back. Those days when you want to scowl at every nice, beautiful, perfect thing you see, and just crawl into a hole- bury your pretty much pointless rage in the ground, and yourself along with it. When seeing romance makes you sick, and hearing music makes you cry. Days when you don't like yourself; you pick out every flaw you can, your vision magnified by hate, and criticize the nearly invisible imperfections 10 times as much as you usually would. Days where you don't want to see your family, your neighbors, your dog, and ESPECIALLY not your best friends. Days where anyone who even looks at you pushes you closer to snapping, and it was almost always at someone you'd regret.

* * *

Kendall was having one of those days. He didn't know why he had woken up in such an undesirable mood, but at this point, he was too irritable to question it. Lying in bed, he stared at the ceiling, wondering angrily why it was white. What kind of color was white, anyway? It was like it couldn't even get being a color right. Why not red or something? Then at least he would have something to stare at when he was bored.

But, no it had to be white. Boring, dumb, empty, white.

Taking his mind off the disappointment of a ceiling, he glanced around the room that he and James shared, trying to find another seemingly innocent object to fume at, his roaming eyes finally coming to rest upon James' 'Lucky Comb'. Kendall rolled his eyes at the ridiculous name. How could a stupid comb be lucky?

Suddenly, loud shouting drifted into his ears, most likely coming from the kitchen.

"Carlos, you need to eat something healthy! We have rehearsal today; how are you going to survive on a corndog or a chocolate bar?" he heard Logan scream.

"Yeah, that stuff is horrible for your skin, just so you know." Kendall sighed, rolling his eyes again. Of course James say some superficial crap about beautifying yourself. God, he was so annoying.

"Fine…" Carlos huffed dejectedly. "But I'm still eating a Pop Tart."

"At least have some fruit with it…" Kendall heard Logan's voice quiet down as the young doctor's voice trailed off, confirming that he had given up his hopes of trying to make the Latino eat healthier.

"Someone should go get Kendall." He heard Carlos mumble through a mouthful of what Kendall presumed to be said Pop Tart.

_No!_ He thought immediately. _No one should come get Kendall!_

Hearing footsteps approaching, he pulled the blankets tighter around himself, closed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep. There was no way he was getting up. As the door swung open, Kendall cracked his eye the smallest bit, in order to get a glimpse of whoever had come to make this horrible day even worse. Seeing a flash of brown hair, he scrunched up his eyes again, thinking it was Logan.

"Hey, Kendall…." An overly sweet voice cooed.

His fists balled. Nope, definitely not Logan.

Kendall cringed as he felt James pounce playfully onto the bed, blissfully unaware that his blood was boiling by this point.

"Hey Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. Time to get up!" James sang cutely, poking Kendall's face each time he uttered his name.

Oh God. If this didn't stop right now, he was going to lose it. Completely, utterly, lose his mind. If James said. One. More. Word. He put his face into the pillow, trying to stifle his rising levels of pent-up emotion.

"If you keep lying face-down like that, you're going to mess up your hair, you know. And we don't have time for horrible hair this morning, so you better get up right now."

Kendall groaned. Why was James so irritating? Couldn't he just shut up for once?

"Plus, if you look bad, you make me look bad, and since this band is a group effort, I need your amazing hair level at 100%. Since mine is always at about 150, I think that should balance it out…. Kendall, I know you're awake. I share a room with you; I know when you're asleep and when you aren't. And that you heard everything I just said. So come on, get up, we have rehearsal- it's time to make my dreams come true!" James cried loudly, sounding like he had gotten closer and closer to Kendall's ear with every sentence.

"Fine. One day when I'm famous and you aren't, we'll see who's ignoring me then." James sulked, getting off of the bed.

That was the last straw for Kendall. He didn't know exactly why; whether it was James' comment about being famous, or the fact he had just said one too many words. It didn't matter. The floodgates opened, and all Hell broke loose. Bolting out of bed, Kendall grabbed James' shoulders and pulled him back into the room before the slightly taller boy could walk out the door, ignoring the confused and slightly terrified look on James annoyingly perfect face.

"James, shut up! Just shut the heck up for once! Not everything is always about you!" he yelled, the wall broken, anger freely flooding his body.

"Kendall, man, what's your pr-" James questioned, only to be interrupted by him.

"I'll tell you what my problem is! You! You're my problem, James! You're so freaking selfish and conceited all the time!" he yelled.

"Kendall, chill. I was just saying your hair was lacking the supreme gloss and softness of mine." James replied, his voice shaking as he tried to joke around, because, in truth, he didn't know what he'd done wrong.

"That's exactly what I mean! You're such a self-centered jerk! All you can think about is _your_ looks, _your_ talent, _your _future! It's all about you, _all the time_! Did you forget that we had to give up _our_ dreams to help _you_?! That Logan, Carlos, and I had to drop everything to help make your dreams come true? Did you even say thank you once? No. Because you're too much of a self-absorbed idiot to even think about what you're doing to your 'friends'!"

James looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach, tears filling his large, innocent-looking hazel eyes.

"Kendall, I-I didn't even…" he whispered, all he could say before a small sob escaped his lips.

"You didn't even think about it? Figures. You can never keep your mind on things other than your hair and face. You know what? You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't jumped in to save your stupid career! You aren't even the one that got this chance in the first place! You should have just gone home, and given up, and listened to Gustavo at that audition, because all you are is a pretty face. No skills, no brains, and no _talent_! You should be kissing my feet, but no. You sit around, and obsess over your looks all day. Geez, just because were raised by your mom doesn't mean you have to be such a freaking girl!" All of the uncontrolled rage poured out of Kendall's body as he yelled at his best friend. Having something, or someone, rather, to scream at felt great.

At this point, James, who had pretty much frozen with fear, snapped his head up to look at Kendall, true anger glinting in his eyes for a split second, "At least I know my real dad."

It was just a whisper, that's all, spoken through cascading tears. But it was enough; Kendall stopped for a minute, contemplating what insult to throw next.

Only, in the end, it wasn't an insult that was thrown-it was a fist.

In one final stroke of fury, Kendall whipped out his hand, punching James hard across the cheek, before removing his grip on his shoulders and throwing him to the ground, the blow finally reducing James into a quivering, sobbing ball on the floor. With one last look of disgust, Kendall stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Yikes! O.0 I almost feel bad for writing this... But I am rather pleased with it, to be honest. Please review if you can, and answer me this (I just want to see what you guys think):**

**Who do you think the fault lies with as of now, Kendall or James? (Or Neither or Both) Why? **

**Hope you guys liked it, and have a lovely day! (or night!) ^_^**

**Much Love,**

**Candie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *sing-song voice* I'm baaaaacckkk! Wow, now that exams, applications, and Christmas celebrating is finally done, I have time and energy to write again! Yay! I hope all of you had wonderful holidays and are looking forward to the New Year. I have many exciting stories planned, so I hope you'll stick around! Enjoy the Chapter, and feel free to drop a review and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

Logan looked up as a loud slam and the sound of angry footsteps met his ears, just in time to see Kendall rush past him, a frustrated look on his face and a tear making its way down his cheek.

Taken aback, Logan quickly hopped off the chair he'd been occupying in the kitchen and raced around the table, nearly killing himself, but stopping Kendall before he could reach the front door.

"Kendall, stop. What on Earth happened?" he asked calmly, concerned at the guilt in his friend's eyes.

Kendall didn't say anything, and with a swift shove of his arm, he pushed Logan put of his way, and ran out the door, a soft sob escaping his lips before it swung shut behind him.

For the second time that day, Logan was speechless. _What's going on?_

"L-Logan?" He heard Carlos' soft voice coming from Kendall's room, full of worry.

Without a second thought, Logan reached the partially closed door, pushed it open.

Carlos sat on the carpeted floor, his arms wrapped protectively around James, who was sobbing uncontrollably, one hand cupping his cheek and mouth, and the other grasping Carlos' arm, which was wrapped around his chest. Carlos' eyes were watery as well, as the compassionate Latino tried desperately to console his distressed friend.

"Sh, sh, James, you're okay, it's going to be fine. Calm down, buddy, you're alright." Carlos whispered into James' ear, lightly rubbing his shoulder.

Carlos' frantic attempts to soothe the trembling brunette fell on deaf ears. James didn't respond to Carlos's soft, caring words at all, as, if it were even possible, he cried even harder, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly it looked like it hurt. Logan dropped to his knees beside them, feeling lost.

"Carlos, what happened?" he whispered.

"H-he won't tell me... He mentioned something about Kendall, but I couldn't make it out..." he responded just as quietly, worry in is chocolaty eyes.

"James?" Logan whispered, looking at his friend straight in the wide hazel eyes, which opened at the sound of Logan's anxious voice.

"Y-yes?" he whispered. His lower lip trembled as more tears snaked down his reddened cheeks.

"Could you tell me what happened, buddy? Please, we want to help."

James let out another sob, allowing more tears to escape his crying eyes, before nodding brokenly.

"I w-walked in to w-wake Kendall up, and h-he just started y-yelling at m-me." James choked out, before letting out another sob and hugging Carlos even tighter.

Logan nodded slowly, accepting James' explanation for now, knowing that if he pressed further, it wasn't going to end well. He leaned forward, and gently lifted the hand James was using to cover his cheek, gasping when it revealed a large, angry red mark on the side of his friend's face. Logan swallowed, as James swatted his hand away, and resumed grasping the stinging red spot. If the argument had gotten this bad, how on Earth had he or Carlos not heard it earlier?

"Did Kendall do that, James?" he whispered, tears pricking at the corners of his own eyes. It almost physically hurt him to ask such a question, yet he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

His guess was confirmed when James nodded again, the tears not stopping, but finally slowing down.

Logan and Carlos looked at each other sadly, their eyes meeting as they shared a pained, sympathetic glance. Logan saw that the emotional Latino's eyes were pooling with tears as he once again began stroking James' hair along with rubbing rhythmically between the tall brunette's shoulder blades.

Logan sighed.

"Carlos, why don't you go get some ice for James, okay?"

The little Latino looked startled for a second, "But I- Okay," he responded after seeing the serious look on his friend's face.

"I'll be back buddy, I promise." He told James softly, before detaching the tall boy from himself, hugging him gently before he quietly left the room.

Logan looked to James, who seemed to close to being able to function again.

"James, look at me."

He hastily obeyed, their eyes meeting in seconds.

"Tell me the full story, James. I know Kendall gets angry sometimes, but something like this wouldn't just happen out of the blue, right?"

James nodded, and cast his eyes down again. _Right._

"W-well…" he began, "I c-came in to wake Kendall up, like you asked. He seemed…Out of it, I-I guess, but I tried to cheer him up. I was a little overbearing, I a-admit…And I pushed him too far…. There was an argument, and he said some things, and I said… a thing. It got out of control, and t-then this…" his eyes glistened again as he gestured somewhat dramatically to his scarlet cheek.

"Hmm." Logan replied thoughtfully. "I understand…"

His eyes narrowed as he stared blankly for a moment, in deep thought. He definitely knew where James was coming from, and while he _was_ taking some of the blame, he just couldn't see Kendall getting so angry or violent over a stupid argument. Yet, James could be pretty annoying sometimes, he had to admit. Something just wasn't adding up. He didn't have every piece of the puzzle yet.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" he asked.

James hesitated before nodding again.

Logan let out the breath he'd been holding. "Alright, James, come on. We'd better go make sure Carlos hasn't killed himself trying to get the ice."

James smiled a tiny bit, and Logan did, too, as he stood up slowly, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

They walked to the door and pushed it open, glancing around the kitchen.

"Carlos?"

"'Litos, where are you?"

Logan frowned, stepping out of the doorway, his eyes combing the room for their little friend. A cup of ice water sat on the counter, condensation dripping down the glass, and next to it was a half-thawed ice pack, sitting on what looked like a napkin. James and Logan looked at each other as they approached the counter. Logan handed James the water and cold pack, as he looked down at what he'd thought was a napkin.

It was a note, scrawled in Carlos' scribbly-yet-neat handwriting.

_'Dear Logie and James,_

_I decided to do something useful and go look for Kendall. Don't worry, I'll be fine, just look after James. I left an ice pack and water, 'cause his cheek probably stings, and I know crying makes him thirsty. I took my bike, so if you don't see it, don't think that somebody stole it or something. I'll probably be back before you can say 'Carlos to the rescue!', but if I'm not, just call me. I think that's everything…. Oh, yeah! Tell Jamie I love him, and I hope he feels better! Haha, I love you, too, Logie! I'll bring Kendall back in two shakes. (Heehee, I've always wanted to say that)._

_ Love,_

_ Carlos'_

Logan just had to laugh. The whole note was just so _Carlos_, everything from the laughter to inserting things that didn't have to be there.

"Hey, James."

"What?"

"Carlos loves you."

James' brow furrowed.

"Huh?" he asked, in between sips of water. Logan waved the note around, and James grabbed it, scanning it quickly. His eyes lit up as he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he tried to hold back laughter.

It didn't work.

He doubled over giggling, tears running down his face for a completely different reason than they had been a few minutes ago. His sides hurt as he struggled desperately for air through the hysterical laughter that was bubbling up in his chest.

"I-" he paused, gasping for breath, "I love him, too…Hahaha-" he was laughing so hard that he couldn't make a sound.

Logan smiled, finally able to push past his swirling thoughts and relax a little. _Oh, Carlos._

Somehow, he managed to make anything bad a whole lot better, just by being himself.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I love Carlos and his adorable happiness! Carlos and Kendall next Chapter, so stay tuned, my lovely Rushers! **

**Much Love, **

**Candie ^_^ **


End file.
